


Professional Shark Handler

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots and drabbles.  (occasional SouMikoRin pieces as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Cockblock Your Big Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: "I'll never unsee that." With SeiRin as the couple. Thank you :D

Seijuro drops a line of kisses from Rin’s chin down his throat and nips lightly at his collarbone.  It’s the first time since he graduated that he’s managed to come back and spend any time with the new captain.  ”So, Captain Matsuoka,” he murmurs against Rin’s throat and he loves the shiver he gets in response, “how are things going for you?”

"Well right now they’d be better if you’d stop dawdling and actually get around to-"

Rin’s door flies open and Seijuro jerks away.  Momotaro stands in the doorway, eyes wide, and stares at his brother and his captain.  ”Oh, uh, my bad.”  He gives a sheepish grin.  ”I was just wondering if you found my English notes after practice cause I kind of lost them.”  Rin stands with a frown on his face.

"One.  Knock before entering.  Two.  No.  Three.  Double jogging distance for you tomorrow."  Rin pushes Momotaro out, ignoring his sputters and grumbling, and shuts the door.  "I could have sworn I locked the door."  He says by way of apology and flops back onto the bed with Seijuro.  "That was a mood killer."

—-

The locker room is empty and Rin has Seijuro pressed against the lockers, one hand tangled in his hair and the other pulling his hips close.  It’s been weeks since they had gotten any chance for even the most chaste of kisses.  Not that Seijuro’s hand cupping his ass and their tongues slipping against each other are anywhere near chaste.  Rin pulls back and noses at Seijuro’s neck.  Slips his hand under Seijuro’s shirt and grins at the sharp breath Seijuro takes when his nails scrape across his stomach.  He has Seijuro’s shirt halfway up his chest when the locker room door opens and Momotaro hurries in with Ai close behind him.

"For the love of-" Rin mutters.  He sags against Seijuro and looks back over his shoulder.  "Lose your English notes again?"

"Rin-senpai!"  Ai is obviously surprised to see them and he blushes as he notices Seijuro’s hands still inside Rin’s pants.

"Ah, sorry.  I left my phone in my locker after practice and I just came to grab it quick."  Seijuro takes a deep breath and drops his head back to the lockers.

"Some days I wish I was an only child," he says.  Momotaro gives a shout of triumph as he digs his phone out and hurries on his way.

—-

It feels weird to be pressed into the bed in Seijuro’s room back at his parent’s home.  But it’s been months since they’ve been able to do anything.  Seijuro’s parents were gone for the weekend and with Momotaro living at the dorms they were basically guaranteed time alone.  And they were determined not to waste a moment of it.  Rin is on his back with Seijuro over him.  Both of them are down to just their underwear doing little to hide their arousal and Seijuro leans down and nips at Rin’s neck before running his tongue gently along the red spot.  He continues down Rin’s neck and chest and past his belly button.  His lips press to Rin’s thigh and he hooks Rin’s boxers with his thumbs and his bedroom door opens.

"Oh I didn’t realize you were home."  Momotaro practically yells from the doorway.  Seijuro’s eyes close for a moment and then he looks up at Rin with a dangerous grin.  In one easy motion he yanks Rin’s boxers down and the sheet up so Momotaro sees a flash of skin and then Seijuro is standing beside his bed tugging his own boxers off.  "What the-?  What are you doing why aren’t you stopping?"  Seijuro stands next to his bed, still fully aroused, naked as he can possibly be, with his hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised.

"Problem?"  Seijuro asks.

"I’ll never unsee that."  Momotaro groans and shuts the door behind him as he heads down the hallway, scrubbing at his eyes.


	2. Maid!Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: MikoRin, "That’s a good look for you."? I keep on thinking about Maid!Rin, whoops.

If there was one thing that Rin had learned quickly it was never to trust  _that_  smile on Mikoshiba’s face.  Sure to others it probably looked fairly innocent and kind.  But Rin knew that behind that flashy smile was a conniving jerk who wanted nothing more than to embarrass the crap out of Rin.

Which is, Rin’s sure, why he walked into the living room of their apartment and froze when he saw what was laid across the back of the couch.

"No," he states.  He’s not sure where in the apartment Seijuro is but he knows he should be able to hear Rin.  "Not happening ever again."

"But you look so nice in it," Seijuro answers from the kitchen.  Rin peeks in and sees Seijuro finishing the last of the dishes.  When his hands are dry he opens his arms for a hug and Rin obliges.

"I am not wearing that damn maid outfit."  Rin’s voice is hostile even as he relaxes into Seijuro’s hug.

Seijuro chuckles and wraps his arms around Rin’s waist.  ”It’s custom ordered.  It’ll fit you perfectly.”

"If you like the damn thing so much you wear it."  Rin didn’t mean to say it but suddenly the picture is right there and wow.  Yeah.  Seijuro laughs and Rin frowns.  "I’m serious.  You wear it."  Seijuro pulls back and looks down at Rin, gauging his seriousness.  Rin stares back.

"I, uh, never really thought about wearing it after I made it to third year."  Seijuro’s voice is soft and Rin grins.

It takes almost an hour and plenty of teasing and pleading from Rin but eventually Seijuro strides back out of their bedroom and into the living room where Rin is waiting on the couch.  His eyebrows raise and he licks his lips when Seijuro walks towards him.  The outfit had been ordered to fit Rin so it naturally doesn’t quite fit as well on Seijuro.  The dress was taut across his shoulders and chest, the skirt was much much too short with the ruffles of the underskirt barely covering his ass as he spun in a slow circle for Rin.  He had managed to get the stockings on, though what would have been thigh highs on Rin made it just past Seijuro’s knees thanks to the older man’s incredibly muscular thighs that Rin can’t stop staring at now.

"My eyes are up here."

"Mhmm and they are very incredible eyes.  But your legs are down here."  Rin replies and runs a finger along the top of the stocking.  It’s a pity the shoes don’t fit Seijuro, he thinks as he slowly takes in picture before him.  Seijuro looks confident as usual but there is a flush high on his cheeks that only deepens and spreads each time he fidgets.  Rin reaches out and pulls Seijuro forward until he is straddling Rin.  "That’s a good look for you," Rin murmurs as he slips his hands along the outside of Seijuro’s thighs and under the edge of the skirt.

"Looks better on you I promise."

"Agree to disagree."


	3. No Touchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: MikoRin, "Don’t fucking touch me."

"Hey are you almost ready to go?"  Rin asks as he pushes open the half closed door of the bathroom with his jacket in one hand and his bag in the other.  He notes Mikoshiba standing without a shirt and his sweat pants sitting low on his hips like he had just jerked them up only a moment before he registers the slight blush on his face.  Rin’s eyes flick from Mikoshiba’s slightly startled expression to the gooey substance in his hand and then he’s backing out.  "Sorry captain.  I didn’t realize you were-" he gestures at Mikoshiba, face heating up, "preoccupied."  He doesn’t even notice the drops of water on Mikoshiba’s forehead or the way his hair is unusually fluffy and not styled.

Mikoshiba looks down at his hand and then at the now empty door.  He grins, preparations for the swim team outing forgotten, and slips out of the bathroom.  Rin’s head jerks up and he backs away as Mikoshiba stalks towards him.  He frantically looks from Mikoshiba to the door out of the room and then back.  ”Seriously I didn’t mean to walk in on you…. you know.”

"I was fixing my hair, Matsuoka.  But it’s flattering to know you think of me jerking off after my shower."  He stalks closer, pinning Rin into the corner near Mikoshiba’s bunk, and grins.  "Or maybe you think of me after your own shower?"  His eyebrow is cocked high and his voice is teasing but Rin can see the seriousness in his question when he finally meets his eyes.  He had hoped that the captain had never caught wind of the stupid crush Rin had developed for him.  He had hoped his gaze had never seemed too needy.

"I, uh," Rin gulps.  There’s got to be a way to salvage this.  At least Mikoshiba doesn’t look mad about it.  He just wants to go back to his own room across the hallway and drown in his own shower.  Where he does not think about Mikoshiba wet and naked showering across the hallway after a long jog.  Honestly.  He doesn’t.  Mikoshiba chuckles and suddenly Rin realizes that the captain’s hand is hovering just beside his head and Rin freezes.  "Don’t.  Don’t you dare."

He can smell the almost fruity scent of the gel as Mikoshiba brings the gel covered hand close and wraps his other hand around the back of Rin’s neck.  ”It’s just a little gel, Matsuoka.  Let me do up your hair.”  Mikoshiba’s eyes light up and Rin will admit, someday, that he panics a little.  It’s the closeness and the bare chest and the warmth radiating off Mikoshiba and the scent of his bodywash.  It all overwhelms Rin’s senses.

"Oh fuck no don’t you fucking touch me."  Rin drops under Mikoshiba’s arm and almost runs out of the room, leaving his captain to flinch when his door slams shut.

When he joins up with the team twenty minutes later to walk down to the station Mikoshiba discreetly hands Rin his bag.  Rin thinks that’s the end of it until Mikoshiba leans in and whispers, “Next time I get you pinned in a corner I won’t let you get away so easily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to requests there may be a follow up piece with Mikoshiba's "threat" coming true later


	4. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: If you're still doing that smut prompt thingie could you do #11 with Rin(finding an overly sensitive body part) like Sousuke or mako or sei or aomine finding out how sensitive Rin is somewhere and exploiting it 
> 
> This turned into SouMikoRin and isn't nearly as nsfw as originally intended.

Rin drops his magazine onto his chest with a sigh.  ”You are too old to be pouting, Seijuro.”  Seijuro is seated at the desk, staring glumly at the book in front of him, and doesn’t even turn to look at Rin.  Sousuke gives Rin a look from where he’s leaning against Sei, his hip pressed against Sei’s shoulder.

 

"Aw c’mon Rin, you’re never too old to pout."

"I wasn’t talking to you Sousuke."  

Sousuke ignores Rin and shifts his attention back to Seijuro.  ”Not that it isn’t oddly adorable but why are you pouting anyway?”  Sousuke asks as he turns and slips his arms across Sei’s chest.

"Rin never wears his hair in a ponytail around me.  It’s not fair.  He looks so good with it like that."

"Really?"  There’s surprise in his voice and something more mischievous that makes Rin meet Sousuke’s eyes cautiously.  Don’t you dare he mouths silently as Sousuke suddenly grins. “I do agree.  He looks awfully good with that little ponytail.”

Seijuro’s eyes light up a little and he leans his head back to look at Sousuke.  ”Right?”

"He should definitely do it more often."

"No.  I do it when I want to.  I like to tie it back when jogging or studying because it gets in the way.  Other than that I’m fine with it."  He knows the look on Sousuke’s face.  It was the same look he got when they were ten and Sousuke dared him to climb to the highest branch of the tree next to the school and Rin did it and got caught.  And got scolded and grounded for a week.  It’s a look that means trouble for Rin.  "Besides it’s too much effort to constantly be tying back.  Unlike someone I don’t particularly enjoy spending forty minutes on my hair everyday."

Seijuro looks mildly offended and turns back to stare sadly at his book once again.  But Sousuke just grins even wider and gives Sei a quick hug before stepping over to Rin’s bed.  ”Sit up.  I’ll do it for you today.”

"What?"

Sousuke drops onto the bed with his legs spread and pats the space in front of him.  ”Come over here and sit up and I’ll put it up for you.”

"No thanks."

"Aw c’mon don’t be such a spoilsport."  He reaches out and runs his fingers through Rin’s hair.  "It’ll make Sei happy."  Rin’s eyes flicker to Sei’s back and he bites the edge of his lip.  It’s a stupid choice, really.  He knows Sousuke is up to something and he can probably guess what it is.  This is going to end with Rin as a puddle of goo in Sousuke’s lap and he knows it.

But seeing Sei’s back bent as he pouts at the desk tugs something inside him and he sits up with a sigh before heading to the bathroom.  These two have him wrapped around their little fingers and they all know it.  ”Do what I think you’re going to do and I will bite you.”  He hisses quietly as he settles in front of Sou after tossing his brush and a hair tie at him.

"Sounds kinky," Sou whispers into his ear causing goosebumps to pop up along Rin’s arm and a blush to cross his cheeks.

"I will get back up," Rin threatens and leans away from Sousuke.  Only to have the other teen chuckle and pull him back.

"Ok I’ll play nice."  Sousuke starts to gently brush out Rin’s hair and he slowly relaxes.  He actually enjoys the feel of someone playing with his hair, brushing it or running their fingers through it.  He finds it soothing and his eyes flutter close after a few minutes.  A few more minutes later and Sousuke gathers it up and slips the tie on.  "There."  He says and Rin opens his eyes to find Seijuro sitting on the bed in front of him watching with fascination.   "That wasn’t so bad, was it?"

Seijuro is staring at him and Rin gulps and shakes his head.  He feels the breath on the back of his neck a second before Sousuke’s lips are pressing against his skin and he freezes.  Then shudders as Sousuke presses a second kiss just below the hairline on the back of his neck.  He meets Seijuro’s eyes and he knows Seijuro has already figured it out.

"So your neck’s pretty sensitive huh?"

"Sh-ut up."  He gasps out as Sousuke nips at the back of his neck and then follows with another of those soft kisses.

"That’s why you never wear your hair in a ponytail around me?"

"Around either of you."  He bites his lip to keep in the groan that is trying to slip out as Sousuke works his way from the collar of Rin’s t-shirt up to his hairline and back down again, pressing kisses along the way.

Apparently Seijuro sees the fact that Sousuke knew about this spot and he didn’t as a challenge of sorts.  Because he picks up Rin’s hand and turns it over, eyes not leaving Sousuke’s, and gently sucks at the the skin on the inside of Rin’s wrist.  It’s a spot that even Rin hadn’t realized was sensitive until a few months ago and Seijuro had delighted in finding it.  When Rin shivers at the contact he hears Sousuke let out an interested hum.

“Really now?”  Sousuke murmurs and rests his chin on Rin’s shoulder, watching as Seijuro bites down lightly on Rin’s wrist.  It’s not like just having someone touch his wrist sets him off, not the way that someone touching his neck can, it’s just because it’s Seijuro and he’s pressing kisses from Rin’s wrist up to the inside of his elbow and he licks at the crease there with a grin.  Rin can feel Sousuke and Seijuro having a silent conversation and he shifts nervously.  It’s not like he hadn’t expected an outcome like this but that doesn’t make it any less nerve wracking to sit there with Sou’s legs on either side of his own and Sei leaning forward nearly pinning him in between them.

Sousuke’s fingers skirt the edge of Rin’s t-shirt and tickle at the skin there as Seijuro changes positions and settles himself in front of them both.  His legs are draped over Rin’s and Sousuke’s and now Rin truly is pinned between them.  He can already feel a bubble of excitement building and his fingers tingle in anticipation.  He’s already getting aroused and they’ve barely done anything which is only going to make things easier for them.

Instead of fighting them, or fighting his arousal, like they most likely expected him to he simply leans back against Sousuke’s chest and rubs Sousuke’s cheek with his head.  Sousuke and Seijuro share another look and smile.  A feisty and mouthy Rin in bed was exciting but a pliant and laid-back Rin in bed was amazing.  Rin feels Sousuke’s mouth move as he silently asks Seijuro something and when Sei’s eyes lighten and he nods almost excitedly Rin gulps.

This could be interesting.


	5. Office AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Mikorin 49 (49 - boss/intern AU)

"Mikoshiba."

"Seijuro."  

Rin looks up from his desk with a frown at the reply.  The man leaning against the office doorway with his hip jutting out suggestively pouts at Rin’s obvious confusion.

"Mikoshiba."  Rin says again.

"Mikoshiba is my brother.  Call me Seijuro.  Or Sei."

"I thought your brother’s name was Momotaro."  

The redhead opens his mouth and lets out a frustrated sigh.  ”It is just.  Seriously.  Call me Seijuro.”

"Calling you Seijuro is a bit too," Rin’s eyes flicker from his desk to Mikoshiba’s body filling the doorway and then up to Mikoshiba’s eyes, " _intimate_  for a business setting.”  Mikoshiba’s eyes light up a little at the obvious once over Rin gives him and he saunters in, letting the door swing shut behind him.

"Aw come on, Boss."  He props his hip on Rin’s desk with a grin.  "We’re all friends here aren’t we?"

Rin leans his elbows on his desk and looks up at Mikoshiba through his lashes.  His lashes are surprisingly long and almost feminine and Rin knows it’s kind of a dick move to pull on the new guy but whatever.  He looks up and slowly blinks his eyes - his sister would call it batting them but, you know, semantics.  When Mikoshiba swallows hard and glances down to Rin’s lips he grins.  ”No,” he states with a flash of teeth.  Then settles himself back into his chair and holds a pile of papers up to Mikoshiba, waving them ever so slightly in front of his surprised face.  ”Now get to work.”


	6. Reunions Are A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: MikoRin > u > 46, 48 (46 - nanny/single parent au and 48 - meeting again at a high school reunion au)

It wasn’t the best night Rin had ever had.  Sadly it wasn’t the worst either.  It wasn’t even supposed to have been any kind of important night.  But then Ai had been beside himself with excitement because he had heard that the Mikoshiba siblings were in town and he and Rin just  _had_  to go meet up with them for old times sake or something and of course Rin had gotten no better at saying no to his roommate over the years.  Some of Iwatobi and, of course, Gou had been there and it had turned into some strange impromptu reunion of sorts.  They had gathered around and did some talking and had some appetizers.

Then there had been shots.

And mixed drinks.

And more shots.

And Rin is pretty sure he needs to find the bathroom.  Like a minute ago.

He stumbles out of the bed, trailing sheets and tripping over a discarded pillow, and a voice growls out.  ”Out the door, first doorway on the left.  Do not puke on my floor.”

He manages to not puke on the floor, thank you very much.  He also manages to rinse out his mouth, gulp some water, and avoid looking at himself in the mirror.  If how he feels is any indication he’d probably give himself a heart attack or something.  His trip back to the bedroom is slower and rather unsteady since the whole hallway is pulsing and thumping like a speaker and he tries to focus in on where exactly he is and how exactly he got here.  A picture on the wall catches his attention and he leans in close, ignoring his squinty reflection in the corner of the glass.  It’s a family of red hair and golden eyes and well at least that answers part of the question.  It’s obviously the den of a Mikoshiba.

But which one?  And how did they get here?

Rin peeks into the bedroom before entering but there’s really no clues here.  It’s the room of a grown up, which technically both Mikoshibas are now.  Nothing too overly personal.  A framed picture on the dresser that Rin can’t actually make out.  Some clothes scattered here and there.  A book on the nightstand.  A glimpse of red hair peeking over the blanket.

The voice had been the real clue but Rin had been too busy focusing on not throwing up to have really heard it.

"Stop hovering and either come back and go to sleep or get dressed and head out.  My head is killing me and I only have a few more hours until my parents show up with the runt."

"Seijuro?"  Rin croaks.  He immediately clears his throat and tries again.

"Unless I drank one too many and somehow switched places with Momo or something.  Yes.  Last I knew this was what my bed feels like."  Rin slinks over to the bed, intending to find his pants and leave.  But he lets out a squeak of surprise when a strong arm wraps around his waist and tugs him under the covers.  "And you’re definitely Rin and not Aiichiro so I’m guessing I’m in the right bed."  Rin tries not to fall asleep.  But Seijuro is warm and the covers are warm and Rin just almost puked his guts out and it is very comfortable here.

—

The pounding in his head was only an echo of the pounding of the bedroom door.  ”Sei hurry up they’re gonna be here any minute.”  Now that, Rin recognizes, is definitely Momo’s voice.  The lump under the covers beside him growls and grumbles and pulls itself out of the bed.

"Jeez Momo inside voice.  The neighbors will kill us if you don’t control it."  Seijuro stretches and groans a little at the monkeys playing bongos in his head.  When he catches Rin snuggling further under the covers out of the corner of his eye he lets out a huff of amusement.  "Hide all you want but in a couple minutes you’ll be sure to meet a terror that puts even Momotaro to shame."

An hour later Rin is sitting at the counter of Seijuro and Momotaro’s apartment next to Ai.  They each have had at least two glasses of water, a couple aspirin, and some coffee in the last hour and are more or less functional.  Rin still isn’t entirely sure how to cope with the fact that Seijuro has a daughter that’s two years old.  No wife that Rin can see and he can’t think of a way that isn’t incredibly awkward or prying to find out for sure.  But he did wake up in Seijuro’s bed.  So that was something, right?

Another two hours later and he and Ai are finally leaving.  Rin has discovered that there is indeed no wife and Seijuro is raising the little girl alone.  More or less.  Momo lives with him but he’s gone even more than Seijuro is.  Somehow Rin has agreed to come and watch the little girl while Seijuro works for the next few weeks.

"Did I just go out last night for a reunion and leave with a job?  As a nanny?"

"Yes."  Ai laughs.  Then he pokes at Rin’s neck and Rin winces.  "And you left with a couple of hickeys."


	7. Officer Matsuoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: 38 or 40 with MikoRin (38 - cop/person getting a speeding ticket au and 40 - exes meeting again after not speaking for years au)

Of course.  Rin sighs as another car flies past them.  Of course the person looking up at him from the driver’s seat of the flashy car that had been doing almost double the speed limit on the dusty road is someone who knows him.  Someone who still looks way too damn good with that startled slightly breathless expression on his face as he blinks up at Rin just a moment before an easy smile wipes out any of that vulnerable innocence that shows.

"Rin."  The voice is as deep as ever and is still does that thing where it makes his toes curls a little and causes a snake of heat to coil in his stomach.

"Officer Matsuoka."  He replies and Seijuro laughs.  Not his big boisterous ‘look at me’ laugh.  But that quiet one he always had with Rin.  That little one that was soft and vulnerable so very intimate.

"Of course."

"You know how fast you were going?"  Seijuro scratches at his ear and hums - a telltale sign that he is debating how truthful to be.

"Judging by your expression too fast?"

"You were going nearly double the posted limit."

"That fast huh?"

"Yes that fast."  Rin holds out his hands for Seijuro’s paperwork and stalks back to his car to enter the information.  He’s surprised that Seijuro apparently has the same address.  Either that or the idiot hasn’t updated his information in the four years they’ve been apart.  Either option is equally likely.  After he finishes inputting what he needs and he waits for the rest of the ticket information.  Has it really been four, almost five, years since they split?  He hears the echo of a door slamming shut in his memories and cringes.  God they had been so childish then.  So immature and totally not ready for the kind of relationship they had stumbled into.  Not ready for the long haul at all.

He heads back and hands over the ticket and papers.  ”Is this where I get off with a warning if I promise never to do it again?”

"You think this is a joke?  You could have seriously hurt someone at that speed.  No this is where I give you your ticket and tell you you can follow the instructions and pay it by the date listed.  Have a nice day and drive carefully okay?"  Rin stalks back to his car and pulls away a minute later, leaving Seijuro to watch him drive off yet again.  He starts to crumple the ticket up when he notices another piece of paper stuck to it.

_My number’s still the same if you remember it._

If he remembers it.  Like he could forget it.  He had deleted it from his phone a dozen times.  And then a dozen more.  Even now Rin’s name is still in his phone, number and address field blank.  He wonders if Rin will recognize his number if he calls.  If Rin deleted his number at all.

He wonders if Rin is still the romantic he always was and if he’s really willing to talk to Seijuro again if he calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is kind of an AU of this AU... or something


	8. Years Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: SeiRin with 010 and/or 086? (10 - years 86 - choices)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of an AU of the previous AU

"Where do you think we would be," Seijuro wonders as he settles on the couch next to Rin, "if you had said yes to me back at school?"

"Probably alone, pissed off, and not speaking to each other."  Rin answers without hesitation.  "Why?"

"Just curious.  Why do you think that?"

"As passionate as I was and as much as I liked you even then I would have been in too deep too fast."  Rin looks over and smiles at Seijuro.  "Man I fell for you hard."

"I fell for you too.  So why wouldn’t it have worked?"

"Cause we were stupid kids.  We would have ran off, moved in together, gotten in to stupid fights neither of us were mature enough to handle.  It would have been a mess."

"You really think so?"

"I do.  We both know how badly we handled things back then.  Can you really imagine trying to handle each other for the long run?  You could basically do no wrong in my eyes."

"And I felt like you needed me to protect you."  Seijuro smiles and Rin can tell he’s remembering all the stupid shit they had managed to get into back at school.  All the jokes and triumphs.  Things had always gone a little too well between them for Rin to be completely comfortable with it.  It had taken a few years apart and the break up of Rin’s first serious relationship for him to really notice it.

But now.  Now they were different people.  They had gone out into the world and managed to find their way back together despite their differences.  And now, Rin thinks, his answer would be the opposite of back then.  Because they can handle it.  They can handle each other properly now.  No kid gloves required.

"Hey, Seijuro?"  Rin asks.  He turns in time to see the slightly startled expression on Seijuro’s face and smiles.

"Yeah, Rin?"  Seijuro replies and the slight change in tone as he says Rin’s name causes a snake of heat to coil in his stomach.

"Wanna go on a date with me?"

"Yeah," Seijuro lets out a laugh, soft and a little vulnerable and all for Rin, "I’d like that."


	9. Arabian Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the beginning of a longer project Ruru and I have been tossing around. (SouMikoRin endgame.)

The shadow of the hawk swoops across the courtyard and Rin rolls his eyes at the sight of Sousuke standing at the other end.  Tall and broad and proud in the sunlight.  Seijuro is lounging at the edge of the pool halfway between them, hoop earrings glittering in the sun.  Rin almost can’t believe that this has been going on for almost a year.  That they’ve been chasing him this long.  Sousuke and Seijuro were sons of desert kings, just like Rin, growing up in the heart of the heat and sand.  They had the poise and bearing of kings, something Rin’s still not sure he has mastered yet.

Princes a step away from being kings and they had spent the last year pursuing Rin.  Seijuro had sent him some of the most elaborate and exotic jewels and bath salts that Rin had ever encountered.  Sousuke had found the most unusual animals from who knew exactly how far away.  Gifts and smiles and favors and attention dropped into his lap.  All because they supposedly wanted him.  He was more comfortable assuming they wanted to combine their land with his.  There were less… complications if that’s what they wanted.

It’s not that they are that big of a problem.  Technically.  They are all more or less friends after all.  Which just makes the thought that they might be interested in him in a romantic or physical way much more uncomfortable for Rin because whywould they want him?  Is he really worth all the presents and attention they are spoiling him with?

Even now they’ve spent months vacationing in Rin’s kingdom, saying it’s for better relations among them when actually they’ve done nothing but snap at each other and fight over his attention.

Which is a little flattering but mostly just really exhausting.

Which is why he had wanted to take a swim and relax.  So of course they were here.  He would think they were lying in wait for him except for the fact that they hadn’t been able to be in the same room as each other for the last week without veiled threats or growls of irritation filling the room.  Really.  It was almost painful to watch because even if he couldn’t see their supposed interest in him he definitely saw their interest in each other.

He shakes himself out of his thoughts and steps out into the courtyard.  Sousuke notices first and Rin’s not sure which makes him feel more like prey: the gaze of Sousuke’s hawk or Sousuke himself.  He drops onto the edge of the pool, and slips his feet in, doing his best to ignore Sousuke’s piercing gaze.  Which unfortunately opens him to Seijuro’s attentions.

“Looking radiant as always, Rin.”  Seijuro grins and slides his way around the corner next to Rin.  He can feel Sousuke’s disapproval all the way over here and he sighs.  “Come on a frown is not a good look for you.”  Seijuro laughs happily and Rin almost wishes he could have the other man’s ever present cheerfulness.

“I just want a swim Seijuro.”

“Oh what a surprise.  I was thinking of taking a dip myself.”  Rin glances up out of the corner of his eye as Seijuro pops up and stretches.  He tries not to stare as Seijuro yanks off his elaborately decorated shirt and tosses it carelessly to the side.  But his pants are riding low on his hips and Rin just can’t keep his eyes from travelling from Seijuro’s hips to his chest and back down and holy shit is that a piercing in his belly button?  How has Rin not seen that before and why is it so damn hot?  He thought that Sousuke was bad enough with the broad chest and ear piercings and then Seijuro has to come along and show him that.  “Like what you see?”  Rin’s face heats up and he snaps his attention up to Seijuro’s face where he sees an irritating smirk.

He doesn’t know how long he had been staring but it was long enough for someone to collect Sousuke’s hawk and for him to appear next to Seijuro and wow they both look exceptionally tall from this position.  “Stop trying to pressure him to compliment you,” Sousuke growls and frowns at Seijuro.

“I’m not pressuring him to do anything he doesn’t want to.”

“You’re not exactly giving him space either.”

“I like being around him and, if they way he’s watching is any indication, he wants to be around me too.”  They both look at Rin and he freezes at the double gaze on him.  One of them at a time was bad enough but when they occasionally teamed up he was in serious trouble.  He may not be able to understand their attraction to him but he really couldn’t deny his attraction to them.  Luckily it only takes Seijuro shifting to the side to draw Sousuke’s attention from Rin and he feels like he can breathe again.

“You know what Seijuro?”  Sousuke takes a half step forward.  “Fuck you.”

Rin’s not sure what to expect after that but it’s not Seijuro’s laughter.  Deep and rich and he has never before wished he could curl up and wrap himself in a sound.  The look in Seijuro’s eyes would have made Rin weak in the knees had he been standing.

“Fuck me?”  Seijuro says, still chuckling as he steps forward, putting them almost nose to nose,  “Oh you can try.”

Rin tries not to stare, really he does, but he’s pretty sure that you normally have to go to some kind of show at the kind of place Nagisa works at to see this sort of thing happening and he has a front row seat.


	10. 3 AM Fire Drills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: seijurou/rin drabble with this prompt thing on that au post "3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk"

Rin frowns and shivers as the man next to him crowds a little closer.  Three in the damn morning and it was pouring.  He was crowded under the porch in the courtyard of his apartment complex because of all the times for the damn fire alarm to go off it had to be now and of course he hadn’t bothered to grab a jacket or an umbrella because it was three in the damn morning and he had been jolted awake by the blaring alarm.  At least now he knew that the alarm for his entire floor was located just outside his apartment and that it was functioning quite well.  Not that it was something he ever wanted to know or was worried about.  The man beside him lets out a ragged wet sounding cough and Rin shudders a little, scrunching his nose.  He glances around and spots a fairly dry looking spot next to one of the other buildings and he hurries over as the firetrucks roll into the lot.

Of course he gets soaked on his way over but at least he’s not being slowly crowded out from under the shelter or coughed on by strangers.  He yanks his tank top off and shivers as he tries to wring some of the water from it.  ”What happened?”  He yelps a little at the voice that suddenly speaks up next to him.

"Holy shit dude!"  He glances to the side to see a redhead, hands held up apologetically, smiling at him.

"Sorry."  The guy lets out a little laugh and Rin’s toes curl in his shoes at the easy warmth in the sound.

"It’s fine you just startled me."  He tugs his tank top back on, grimacing at the dampness, and watches the firemen start to head into the building.

"So what happened?"

"No clue.  One of the others said something about someone setting their stove on fire.  But hell if I know."  Rin yawns and shivers.  He tries to rub some warmth into his arms as he blinks away the sleepiness.

"Here," the guy says and suddenly there’s a jacket hanging in front of his face.  Rin blinks stupidly at it for a moment before dragging his gaze to the man beside him.  He had apparently been wearing a long sleeved t-shirt under his jacket and he shakes the jacket gently in front of Rin.  Rin opens his mouth to protest but the guy gives him a look.  "Just take it.  It’s raining, your wet and in a tank top.  I at least have sleeves."  Rin is not usually one to borrow stuff from complete strangers but a drop of water drips off his hair and down his back and he shudders and grabs the jacket.

"Thanks," Rin mumbles.  He pulls the jacket on and just stops for a moment looking down at the sleeves before sneaking a glance at the guy next to him.  Of course the guy’s bigger than him.  He’s not quite swimming in the jacket but it’s baggy enough that he can easily tuck his hands up into the sleeves and wrap it around himself.

"I’m Seijuro, by the way."

"Oh, uh, Rin."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."  Rin yawns again and scrubs at his face with the jacket sleeve, completely oblivious to the awestruck smile on Seijuro’s face.


	11. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> princesspeach4sho asked: mikorin with (317): IF I CANT STRIP TO SANTA BABY THEN WHY EVEN HAVE CHRISTMAS.

"Seijuro, no."

"Rin, yes."

"I agree with Rin-senpai."

"No one asked you Momo."

Rin looks over to where Momo is digging through a box of decorations with a pout and hums contemplatively.  “I don’t know I think the kid has a point.”  Momo grins at him and gives him a thumbs up before digging back into the box.

Momo tosses a string of lights to his brother and pulls out a bundle of tinsel.  “I don’t care what you guys do in private but I don’t want to see any of that,” Momo gestures towards his brother, “naked at family gatherings.”

"You’re just jealous of how awesome I am," Seijuro says cheerfully as he untangles the lights and plugs them in, changing out darkened bulbs for new ones.

"It’s a good point.  I don’t want anyone seeing you naked at family stuff other than me.  Especially my mother.  And don’t even think of whipping anything of yours out around my baby sister."

"If I can’t strip to ‘Santa Baby’ then why even have Christmas?"

Rin smacks his head into the back of the couch a few times and glances over to see Momo shaking his head.  “The worst part is that I’m almost one hundred percent certain you are completely serious.”

"He is."  Momo’s tone indicates he speaks from experience and Rin isn’t entirely sure he wants to know what that is about.

"I am," Seijuro agrees with a smile.  "But you love me anyway."

"That I do."


End file.
